Each Other
by Ellivia22
Summary: set before SLOD begins. A week before they board the S.S. Tipton Cody expresses some doubts about the change. At that moment Zack is there to remind Cody that no matter what happens, they will always have each other. Z/C NOT twincest. R&R


(A/N: Hello all! I know it's been a while. I've been having a busy summer. But since back to school season and summer school is over, I have more time to write stories. I hope you like this one. This one is set before Suite life on Deck. Read and review. I love you guys! Love, Ellivia22)

Disclaimer: If I owned Suite Life, there would've been a season 4 of Suite Life on Deck

****Each Other****

****By: Ellivia22****

****Cody****

I leave the elevator and onto the 23rd floor, my arms trembling in pain. In my arms are five heavy books; all about oceanography. Ever since Mom told Zack and I that we were going to be living on a ship for the rest of high school, I wanted to learn everything I can. I'm beyond excited for the new experiences that Zack and I are going to have, yet terrified at the same time. This will be the first time living on my own. Thank goodness Zack will be with me.

I adjust the hold of the books in my arms so I could grab the room key out of my pocket. I didn't realize how heavy these books are. They feel like two tons each. On the other hand they are pretty thick books. At last I manage to get the door of the suite open.

"Mom I'm home!" I holler, shutting the door behind me with my foot.

I spot my mother by the kitchen sink, her cell phone against her ear. I wonder who she's talking to, but figure it has something to do with her job. Even though I don't believe in eavesdropping, I can't help but hear part of the conversation.

"It was a hard decision, but putting the boys on the ship is the only option. Mr. Tipton has me doing shows in more of his hotels now so I have to travel all the time. With Zack and Cody on the S.S. Tipton, I won't have to worry about them being alone all the time. If Mr. Tipton hadn't of given me a raise with this promotion, I wouldn't have taken it."

My heart plummets to my stomach like a fast waterslide. A lump starts to form in my throat, my eyes starting to water, but I do my best to force them back. The whole reason Mom is going to put us on the ship was so she could accept her new job and travel more. She doesn't want to take care of us anymore.

Quickly I head to my room and shut the door behind me. I hear Mom call out my name, but I ignore her the best I can. I drop my books on the desk and collapse on my bed. I grab Blankie from its hiding place under my pillow and hold it tightly against me. My chest is tight as the pain builds fast, but for once I manage to hold the tears back. My body trembles slightly from the hurt. I wish Zack was here, but he's hanging out with friends in the park. I need him more than ever. Forcing back another sob, I fall into an uneasy sleep.

****Zack****

"See you guys later," I say to my friends as I enter the Tipton hotel. The hotel hasn't been quite as fun ever since Mr. Moseby left to manage the S.S. Tipton. I smirk to myself. Isn't he going to be surprised when Cody and I show up next week.

I admit a part of me is nervous about living on a ship by myself. Don't get me wrong, I can't wait for the independence. This is the first time I'll be without Mom or Dad which will be a big change. At least Cody is coming too.

I enter the suite to find my mother hurriedly grabbing her purse. She's all dressed up in a long black dress, her brown hair fixed nicely. She must have a show tonight. "Good you're home, Zack. You and Cody are on your own for dinner. Please check on your brother and don't stay up too late. I'll be home by twelve."

I turn my attention fully on my mother. "What do you mean 'check on Cody'? Is something wrong with him?"

"He came home from the library an hour ago and hasn't left his room since. He's probably still reading his new books from the library. Just check on him to make sure he's okay. And please, Zachary, don't pick on him too much."

I roll my eyes at Mom's assumption. I actually wasn't in the mood to pick on Cody much tonight. I hold my hands up in defense. "Okay, okay."

"Bye Zack," she says, kissing my forehead. "Bye Cody!" she calls over her shoulder. Then she leaves the suite.

I open the door to our bedroom and set down my green skateboard. I expect Cody to look up from his library book and yell at me to put it away.

I glance over at the bed across from mine and am surprised to see my little brother curled up under the blankets fast asleep. I stare at his small form. Why would Cody be asleep at 6PM? He's never gone to bed this early. Is he not feeling well?

Quietly as not to disturb him, I sit down next to my twin on the bed and feel his forehead. Normal temperature, so he's not running a fever. Yet there is distress on his face while he sleeps on. Something's up. Just as I'm about to wake him up, Cody opens his eyes. "Zack," he mumbles sleepily.

I try to come up with a teasing remark, but my concern for Cody over powers it. "Hey buddy. Are you okay?"

"What times is it?" he asks while sitting up. It's obvious that he's avoiding the question.

"A little after six."

Cody gets off the bed and heads towards the door. His voice wavers slightly as if he was desperately trying to hold back his emotions. "I'll start making dinner."

I grab his arm and pull him back. "Seriously, Cody. What's wrong?"

Slowly Cody sits back down on the bed. I sit next to him preparing myself to do the thing I don't do very often: listen.

****Cody****

I slowly sit back on my bed. Zack sits down next to me. I resist the urge to grab Blankie which is near the edge of my bed. I don't need for Zack to have more ammunition to use against me later. Yet he seems very concerned about me; something I've rarely seen from him. Maybe I can trust him after all. I refuse to look at him.

"I don't think Mom wants to take care of us anymore. I think the only reason she's putting us on the ship is to get rid of us."

"What are you talking about?" Zack asks in confusion.

It takes all that I am to keep the tears back. Mom's words repeat in my head, making me feel worse. "I heard her telling someone on the phone about a new job and traveling all the time. She sounded very excited. That's why she's sending us away. She doesn't want us anymore."'

"I don't know what you heard, Cody, but you're wrong. Mom loves us. She's just trying to give us new experiences, that's all. She's not trying to get rid of us. If she had wanted to do so, she probably would've done that a long time ago."

I stay silent. He continues. "Besides even if it was true, being on the ship isn't going to be that bad. Think about all the freedoms that's going to give us. No Mom or Dad telling us what to do. And Mr. Moseby is there. Think of all the awesome pranks we can pull on him. I've been making a list already." Zack says lightly.

I smile briefly, but then it fades. True there will be a lot of advantages of being on the ship and experiences I'm looking forward to. But there's something else that's really bothering me. Something that is making my stomach so tight I feel like it's being squeezed to death. Since Zack has surprisingly been a good listener so far, I decide to voice my thoughts.

"First Dad left after he and Mom got divorced. Now Mom is putting us on the ship so she can accept her promotion. Who's going to leave me next? You?" I barely manage to choke out the last word.

Zack's arms wrap around me in a tight hug. He's never hugged me like this before, but I don't mind. In fact, I'm starting to feel a lot better. "Never. I'll __never__ leave you. We might not always get along, but you are my twin, my best friend. To be perfectly honest I don't think I can make it in this world without you."

For the first time since Zack came in, I meet his gaze. For the first time I have the ability to read my twin. He's just as scared as I am about this new change. And something I've never seen in his gaze before: love.

"Promise?" I whisper.

"I promise." He hugs me tighter, if that's possible. "No matter what happens, we will always have each other. I love you, Codes."

"I love you too, Zack."

After sharing another tight hug, Zack and I let go of each other. I stand up and head towards the door. "Ready for dinner?"

"Always."

My grin widens. I feel more optimistic about this change. I don't know what experiences I'm going to face, but it's a great comfort to know that Zack and I will always have each other.

****The End****

****Thanks for reading. Please review :)****


End file.
